The Weakness in Me Minisode 5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Sam shows off his new moves and a final decision sparks a turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This fic takes part of a series based on the actual episodes of Supernatural. Sam Winchester and Ruby belong to the creator and writers for the show (you hear that guys? they OWN you). Background on Kayla can be found in previous episodes from the series.

The Weakness in Me

Sam peered through the binoculars. "There's about twenty people in there now, kind of hard to tell which ones are demons. Maybe five."

"We should probably do better than maybe when it comes to demon slaughter."

"So what's the game plan?" The bar was too crowded for killing anything right now.

"Well waltzing in at closing will send up a red flag." She took the binoculars and looked into the bar. "But you can't exactly go in either, if they don't recognize you they'll still sense the demon blood and figure it out pretty fast."

"Yeah." He grimaced. "So we'll have to wait…"

"No, _you'll_ have to wait. I'll go in, get to know the faces and wait for the late crowd."

"I'm not entirely comfortable with sending you into a bar full of demons."

"They won't even know I'm there. Besides, you're right outside. I'll take Ruby's knife and call you when things die down. Then you'll come in, with, you…" She stated with strong implications.

"But I'm not…"

"You're not gonna show me? Not even once?" She was more than curious about what Sam had learned from Ruby behind closed doors.

He smiled faintly. "It's not easy."

"But you can do it now." His look was less than enthusiastic. "Fine, I'll call you." She climbed out of the car before he could tell her not to and pushed both doors open as she entered the bar. The bartended looked up as she walked in and she gave a big smile. "I'm about to be your best friend!"

He smirked. "What can I get for you sweetheart?"

"Give me a Bloody Mary to start." She slid a credit card across the bar. "And keep the tab open, I'm waiting for someone."

"Whatever you say."

She turned in her seat and saw two guys playing pool. "Can I play winner?"

They looked at each other but hardly smiled. They were first on her list of confirmed demons. "Sure thing."

"Great." She slapped two quarters onto the table to hold her game.


	2. Chapter 2

After two hours of Sam text messaging her about her well being, the bar had finally slowed. Only three other people were still around; the two guys playing pool and the bartender himself. The subtle conversation and body language made her believe they were all demons.

When Sam came in the bartender looked aggravated. "You sure left your girlfriend hanging all night man, we're about to close up."

"Right, got tied up. You ready to go?"

Kayla watched one of the men go into the restrooms and nodded. "Just let me go to the bathroom first." _I'll take out the guy in the bathroom, see if you can do something with his buddy before you Jedi the bartender._

_The 'tender isn't going to just sit back and let it happen._

_Well I'll be right back then._

She glanced back to make sure the others weren't watching before slipping into the men's bathroom.

He looked up. "You lost baby?" He grinned. "Or just looking for some action?"

"I'm definitely looking for some action." She approached slowly while reaching behind her to draw out her blade.

The demon must have seen the flash of silver in the mirror; its eyes turned black and he shoved her against the wall. "You must be new at this if you think that will kill me."

"Yeah?" She held the blade up to give him a closer look.

Ruby's knife was apparently well known. It cocked its head and smirked. "You must be Kayla. So sorry to hear about Dean, but I hear he's having a great…" He gasped as she drove the dagger into its chest; she wasn't there to make small talk. From the bar she heard a loud crash and she ran into the room.

Sam was laid on his back on the pool table, a broken chair fell to the floor next to him. "They heard you."

"Well _sorry._"

The bartender sent Kayla flying with a wave of his hand but Sam was unaffected. He calmly picked up Ruby's dagger from where she dropped it and approached the other demon. With a look of panic it lurched at him, getting in one good punch before Sam buried the blade into its shoulder.

He stared down the last demon, who was eyeing the doorway trying to decide if he could make it.

"You can't."

"I'm not telling you anything." He tried to sound spiteful but the edge of fear was evident in his voice.

"I don't want you to tell me anything. I just want you gone." Sam held up his hand.

The demon's eyes widened and he leaned over on the bar. He started gagging, like he was choking and the familiar smoke of a demon possession came streaming out of his mouth.

Kayla walked over and looked at him, the man had fallen to the floor but was now moving, completely demon-free. "Jesus Sam, that was fricken' awesome."

"Yeah." He laughed painfully and sat heavily in the nearest chair.

"Are you ok?" She pulled the migraine bottle out of her purse and dumped the pills into his hand.

"You're my hero." He popped them into his mouth as three more demons entered the bar.

Kayla took the knife from him and stood quickly, with Sam being weak after the mind-exorcism, things could get interesting. "Let's dance guys."


	3. Chapter 3

He sat at the edge of the bed, sucking in quietly as the pain seared through his side. The attack had been a brutal one, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Easy." Kayla gently pulled his jacket off his shoulders and he pulled his t-shirt up to reveal the wound. "It's not too deep, probably just stings like a bitch." She offered, examining the cut.

"You're telling me."

She kneeled in front of him with the first aid kit and opened an alcohol pad. He didn't so much as flinch as she touched it to the bloodied area. After it was cleaned up she did a touch up with some antibiotic cream. "You should probably air it out tonight." She helped him pull his shirt over his head and paused before setting it next to him.

Sam picked up the rush of desire that ran through her, he sit up suddenly as it hit him. "Jesus Christ."

"Don't be so hot." She saw the look on his face and busied herself cleaning up the wrappers. "And don't look at me like that."

"Sorry."

"For being so hot or for looking at me like that?"

He smiled slightly. "Maybe we should start getting separate rooms."

"Wow, not even two beds again huh? Separate rooms. I think you're underestimating our self control."

He stood and tossed his shirt in his bag, just another bloody piece of clothing they'd have to burn. "My self control is getting to be non-existent."

She was a little surprised at his bluntness. "Can't argue there." Sam touched her under the chin and tilted her head up. More and more he reminded her of Dean; the way he looked at her, the way he hunted, the way he was becoming.

"Kayla it's taking everything in me not to rip this thin line to shreds." He brushed her hair back and kissed the side of her neck. "You gotta stop looking at me like that."

She sighed quietly and arched her neck against him. "Then stop kissing me like that."

"What if I don't want to?" He murmured against her ear before kissing her.

Kayla returned the kiss but she knew at that exact moment they'd gone too far. She'd given in and turned this into something more than avoiding reality, more than her way of consolation. As hard as she tried to keep her thoughts from him, she knew the intentions were clear and she held on to him a moment longer before he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sam it's ok."

"It's not ok. You'll regret this."

She wanted to argue but she knew how right he was. As much as he was changing, he _wasn't_ Dean and Dean _would_ be back. How could she look into his eyes and rationalize what she'd done? How could she tell him she'd been weak?

He saw the change in her expression and hugged her lightly before stepping away. "You'll feel better in the morning, after a good night's sleep. I know you're tired."

"Exhausted."

She had seemed to come to a decision about it and he was relieved; it had become so hard to tell her no. He didn't _want_ to tell her no. He wanted to make love to her and believe that everything was going to be ok. Maybe he needed a distraction, maybe he should start training harder.

_Authors Note: LAZARUS RISING will be published tomorrow morning!_


End file.
